The School Trip
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A school trip happens...what could possibly go right
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at hollyoaks high and Sally was teaching a lesson to the year elevens. She got out the register and looked up at the little class she had in front of her and got a pen out.

"Jade Albright", Sally called.

"Here", Jade replied.

"Nico Blake", Sally said.

"Here", Nico replied.

"Tom Cunningham", Sally said.

There was no answer from Tom. Sally looked up to see that his seat which was next to Peri's was empty. She took her glasses off and then put them back on just as Tom came through the door.

"Thomas Cunningham why are you late", Sally asked.

"Sorry Miss , Steph has a cold and she was up half the night coughing", Tom replied.

"I hope Steph feels better soon", Sally replied.

She got back to doing the register. She looked down at the register and then called out the next name that was on her list.

"Pandora Drinkwell", Sally called out.

"Here", Pandora replied.

"Cathy Harrison", Sally called.

"Here", Cathy replied.

"Tempest-Harmony Hutchinson", Sally called.

"Here", Tempest-Harmony replied.

"Peri Lomax", Sally said looking up.

"Here", Peri replied.

"Carla McQueen", Sally called out.

"Here Miss", Carla said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Sally read out.

Sallt looked up to see both Carla and Christabella had arrived on time but Chardonnay-Alesha hadn't. Carla and Christabella both looked at Sally as she looked at both of the girls. She got up from behind her desk and walked over to Carla and Christabella who sit near each other.

"Would one of you care to tell me where your sister is", Sally asked.

"Sorry Miss, I have no idea where she is", Carla replied.

"Christabella", Sally asked.

"I don't know", Christabella replied.

Sally sighed and went back to her desk where she continued with the register. The whole class were silent as she didn't seem too impressed that Carla and Christabella had no idea where Chardonnay-Alesha was. She called out the next name.

"Christabella McQueen"

"Here", Christabella replied.

"Tequila McQueen", Sally said.

"Here", Tequila replied.

"Alfie Nightingale", Sally called out.

"Here", Alfie replied.

"Eugenie Potter", Sally called.

"Here", Eugenie replied.

"Lorna Savage", Sally said.

"Here Miss", Lorna said.

"And last but definitely not least, Shaniqua Stone", Sally said.

"Here", Shaniqua said.

Sally smiled and started teaching the class, they were doing Health and Social care. As she was half way through explaining Chardonnay-Alesha walked into the classroom and sat in her seat next to Christabella. Miss just looked at her. She walked over and stood above Chardonnay-Alesha as she looked up.

"Is their something you'd like to say to the class young lady", Sally asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha thought for a while as she looked at Miss who was clearly looking for the answer I'm sorry I'm late but with it being Chardonnay-Alesha that probably won't be the answer.

"Oh yeah. Hi class", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sorry your late was the right answer and while we are on the subject why were you fifteen minutes late", Sally asked.

"Well first of all I had to look good, then I had to find a baby sitter for Tallulah and then while walking to school I saw a sign that said school a head slow down and you have to take those sign's seriously or you'll be arrested and then I was stopped by road works as it said when red light shows wait here so I was standing on the pavment like a right idiot before I got here", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"The sign and red light are for cars only", Sally replied.

"Oh right", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And why did you have to find a baby sitter", Sally asked.

"Because I'm not asking Mercedes, Myra, Theresa, Marlena or Celine because they are slags", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What about your family", Sally asked.

"They are my family", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sally was shocked and just got on with the lesson much to Peri's annoyance as she annoyed Miss once and got suspended where as Chardonnay-Alesha turns up fifteen minutes late and nothing is said to her. Peri kept quiet though.


	2. Chapter 2

After break everyone came back to lesson and Sally had prepared them all to do some painting a decorating in the sixth form area with the sixth formers. Harry, Zack, Holly, Heathcliff, Bailey and Cleo where all expecting them.

"Right class everyone but Chardonnay-Alesha are doing paiting and decorating with Harry Thompson, Zack Loveday, Holly Cunningham, Heathcliff Harrison, Bailey McQueen and Cleo McQueen", Sally said.

Chardonnay-Alesha raised her hand and due to the fact Sally wanted to be the best head teacher and teacher she could be she knew she couldn't ignore the naughty schoolgirl's hand in the air. She sighed and then answered her.

"Yes Chardonnay-Alesha", Sally asked.

"Why can't I do painting and decorating", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Because last time you painted Mr McQueen's face blue put a white hat on him and shouted out the word smurf and the you as you quote accidentally stuck Ms Hayton to the wall when you wee doing the wallpaper. So to stop anymore what you call accidents you will be sitting in Mr Loveday's history class with the year nines", Sally replied.

"They were only accidents", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sally let everyone go and personally took Chardonnay-Alesha to Louis' class. Sally knocked on the door as Louis came out and looked at her and then at Chardonnay-Alesha and smiled.

"Miss what can I do for you", Louis asked.

"Can this student sit in your class", Sally asked.

"Why can't she do painting and decorating like the rest of her class", Louis asked.

"Because I get an urge to paint people blue and shout out smurf or paint them green and shout out shrek", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I've got Chanel in here", Louis said.

"Louis please", Sally said.

Louis agreed and took Chardonnay-Alesha into his classroom and took her to the front of his class where everyone looked up and Chanel smiled seeing her sister standing there. Louis took a deep breath and then introduced her to his year nine class. The year nines all just looked at him waiting for him to speak up. Louis looked t Chardonnay-Alesha and back at his class.

"As some of you may know this is Chardonnay-Alesha, she is joining us this morning. Have I got any volunteers who would like to sit next to her", Louis asked.

Chanel put her hand up and was the only person who put her hand up. Chanel glared across the room at her cousin Sherry who then put her hand up to sit next to her cousin. Louis looked at the girls.

"Anyone who hasn't got the last name McQueen", Louis asked.

Sherry put her hand down but Chanel kept hers up. Chardonnay-Alesha looked around tthe room and only saw Chanel's hand in the air. She looked up at Louis as he just looked at his class.

"Very well you can sit next to Chanel, Michael move next to Toby please", Louis said.

Michael got up and sat with Toby while Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to her sister. Louis got back on with his class and asked for homework to be handed in. Chanel took her homework out of her red handbag with gold handle holders. Her homework was all stained. Louis got to her as she awkwardly smiled.

"Ok ten points for bringing the homework in but what happened", Louis asked.

"My nieces Tallulah and Talia and my cousin Myra-Pocahontas were taking it in turns to throw pink bunny at me and then Matthew split his drink all over it, but I still brought it in", Chanel replied.

"Sorry sir, we live in the mad house known as McQueen palace", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Louis just smiled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally was planning a school trip for a few days with John Paul, Nancy and Louis for the year eleven students. Sally was going through the options that they could go to.

"I have London, Southend on sea, Ipswich, Manchester or Kent", Sally said.

"Southend on Sea, the kids will love it there", Nancy said.

"Good choice Ms Hayton", Sally said.

Nancy smiled at Sally, John Paul and Louis as Sally had agreed with her. Miss then went on to her next subject of the meeting which was the students and there was one student she had in mind who she didn't thing could be trusted.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Sally said.

John Paul looked up after hearing his nieces name. Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Louis just looked up at Sally. Sally then went into detail about Chardonnay-Alesha. John Paul was starting to get angry with her.

"Everyone deserves a chance", John Paul said.

"Mr McQueen the first to defend his niece I see", Sally said.

"I agree with Mr McQueen", Nancy said.

"She has a child", Sally said.

"So does Christabella, Tom and Peri. Yes Peri may have given Steph up but she still has a child", Nancy said.

"What did you say to the whole school. You said it doesn't matter who you are, black or white, male, female, gay, lesbian, bisexual or straight, fat or skinny, disabled, learning difficulties, bullying won't be tolerated and right now you are excluding a student from a trip, too me excluding one person is bullying. If my son Matthew was excluded from a trip because his father is gay or if my niece Crystal was excluded for being autistic because her needs are apparently too demanding or if my great niece Tallulah was excluded for racial reasons, I'd be furious with the school. You said everyone was welcome", John Paul said.

Sally thought about what John Paul had just said to her. Louis and Nancy could see that she had taken it to heart and looked at each other. Nancy looked at Sally and spoke up.

"If I'm honest. Chardonnay-Alesha could probably save everyone if anything went wrong", Nancy said.

"And's hows that Ms Hayton", Sally asked.

"She's the naughtiest girl in the school, she's taken some big risks and over come so many big life events. We spoke about our favorite memories in English and she wrote about the birth of Tallulah how she had no pain relief and gave birth to this big nine pound baby. If she can survive that, she's the fighter and leader we need on a school trip", Nancy said.

Sally thought about this again and looked at everyone and John Paul who was sitting on the floor trying to calm down after what had just happened between him and Sally.

"Ok she can come", Sally said.

John Paul smiled as Sally then thought of another name they could discuss. Louis, John Paul and Nancy all looked at Sally as she decided to discuss whether Peri could go on the trip or not.

"Peri Lomax", Sally said.

"She said sorry to you", John Paul said.

"And took her punishment", Louis replied.

"Very well", Sally said.

Nancy, John Paul and Louis were aloud to go home while Sally made the letters with each child's name on them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sally came into the classroom and handed a letter out to the fifteen people in Nancy's form class. Of course Alfie was first to raise his hand. The whole class including Nancy and Sally sighed.

"Yes Alfie", Sally said.

"This school trip is it educational", Alfie asked.

"Yes", Sally replied.

"Maybe we could pick something out for Dylan's grave", Nico said.

"Yeah, that'll be nice", Tom replied.

Nancy smiled at her class as Chardonnay-Alesha came in and Sally gave her her letter for the school trip. Sally just watched her as she sat down but Nancy was quick to correct Sally.

"Miss St. Claire I sent Chardonnay-Alesha to go and give Mr Loveday his bored pen back, she isn't late", Nancy replied.

"Oh ok, well done", Sally said.

Chardonnay-Alesha turned around and then remebered she sits at the back of the classroom and then looked at Sally again who was now standing by her desk looking at her.

"You talking to me", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Sally replied.

"Have I missed something or something", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No, your fine", Sally replied.

Sally left the class as Nancy began teaching again. They were doing about safety in form studies. They were doing about road safety, now can anyone tell be about road safety. Jade, Tom and Alfie raised their hands in the air. Nancy looked at them and picked one at random.

"Alfie"

"Road safety is staying safe on the roads but its not just the driver who needs to stay safe. Everyone in the car and people around cars need to stay safe as well", Alfie said.

"Thank you Alfie, Jade", Nancy said.

"Always wear a seat belt", Jade said.

"Good. Tom", Nancy said.

"Not to speed", Tom said.

"Good", Nancy said.

Nancy looked around the class and watched Chardonnay-Alesha slowly put her hand up to say something. Nancy smiled and looked at her and then called her name out.

"Yes Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy asked.

"Can I tell you a story about my uncle", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"In what way does your uncle have anything to do with road safety", Nancy asked.

"Quite a lot actually", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh go a head then", Nancy said.

"My uncle Roy Bolton was in a car crash and he wasn't wearing a seat belt and the car crashed and he went flying out of the windshield which is the big glass at he front of the car. Ironically he was dressed as nana nana nana nana nana Batman. But then he died because all of his internal insides died and his heart was puchered through his lung", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

In the corner Shaniqua was looking really pale and then ran outside but had thrown up. Nancy was quick to follow her. Shaniqua sat in the chair as Nancy got a caretaker to clear it up and took her to the office where Sally was. Nancy smiled at Sally with Shaniqua next to her. Sally looked at Shaniqua expecting to get told she wasn't behaving.

"Shaniqua has just thrown up outside my classroom", Nancy said.

"Oh, oh dear. You not feeling well love", Sally asked.

"No Miss. Chardonnay-Alesha told a story and I started to feel dizzy and sick", Shaniqua replied.

Sally called up Shaniqua's mum as Nancy went back to lesson but then came back through the door again to speak to Shaniqua. Sally just looked at Nancy before she started talking.

"Have you got your letter", Nancy asked.

"Yeah", Shaniqua replied.

Nancy smiled and went back to her class where she found Alfie had started taking the lesson while she was gone. She walked over to the desk and Alfie sat back down in his seat next to Jade. Jade smiled at him as Nancy looked at her class.

"Thank you Alfie", Nancy said.

"Your welcome", Alfie replied.

Nancy just sat at her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella went home and gave their letters to be signed to Mercedes, she looked at the letters and then the prices and then at her daughters who were all on the floor begging Mercedes to let them go on the school holiday.

"Remind me never to have triplets again", Mercedes said.

She signed all the letters and sent Chardonnay-Alesha off to go and see Myra and Diego to see if they could help out with the cost. She arrived at Diego's caravan and knocked on the door. Diego answered it and smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Oh you want your baby back", Diego said.

"No...wait hang on, you have Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes the beautiful lady Myra McQueen brought her with her to come and see me", Diego said.

"Oh, I thought the house was quiet", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your baby is very well behaved", Diego said.

"Is my nan in", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Diego replied.

He let Chardonnay-Alesha in and she awkwardly sat on the floor as she waited for Myra. Another man came out of the bathroom and looked at Diego and then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Hello", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Is this Myra McScene she's a lot younger than you said", Pablo said.

"No, this is Chardonnay-Alesha, Myra's granddaughter. This is my brother Pablo", Dieago said.

Pablo took his top off and Chardonnay-Alesha's eyes nearly popped out of her head after she saw the muscles on Pablo. Her mouth had also dropped open. Myra had returned as Pablo smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"I can't wait to be sixteen, your brother is fit", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Hello love", Myra said.

Chardonnay-Alesha was too busy admiring Pablo's body. Diego looked at Myra as she just laughed and picked up Tallulah and sat on the sofa with her trying to get Chardonnay-Alesha's attention.

"Chardonnay-Alesha...Chardonnay-Alesha...Chardonnay...Chardonnay-Alesha Mercedes Jamie Angel McQueen", Myra said.

"What yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Did you need something", Myra asked.

"Yeah, money for a school trip for me, Carla and Christabella", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra gave her thirty pounds and Pablo gave her ninety pounds. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and went home with the money and Tallulah. Mercedes let her daughter in.

"Did you get anything", Mercedes asked.

"Diego has a fit brother", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I thought you go out with Heathcliff", Courtney said.

"I do", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"The money", Mercedes asked.

"Oh yeah I got one hundred and twenty pounds", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes put the money in eveopes and wrote her daughters names on them and then gave them to them ready for school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom, Jade and Eugenie rushed home to give Jack their letters for the school holiday. Tom looked at his and then at his daughter Steph wondering if he really could leave her for a few days. Jack signed Jade's letter and the Eugenie's and gave them the money. He then walked over to Tom.

"Tom son, if you want to go on the holiday go. I'll look after Steph", Jack said.

Tom half smiled and looked at Steph who was smiling at him and Jack. Nancy came home and already knew what was going on and walked over to Jack and Tom.

"I think you should go on the holiday, its educational and Jack and Frankie can look after Steph and Darren as Darren will have Charlie and Oscar", Nancy said.

Tom agreed and Jack signed his letter and put everything in an envelope and joined Jade and Eugenie upstairs who were both deciding on what to bring. Tom sat on one of the beds.

"Its Eugenie's first ever holiday", Jade said.

Tom smiled at her. He still had leaving Steph on his mind. Jade and Eugenie both sat next to him and smiled. Eugenie and Jade looked at each other.

"Tom you love Steph to pieces and leaving her won't do any harm. I never knew my mum or dad but Jack and Frankie are so good", Eugenie said.

"Me and Sonia were abandond. Sonia did what she could to protect me but now I've got what I've always wanted. A loving family", Eugenie said.

"Your right. Even though I have brothers and sisters nieces and nephews you two are the closest family members I have. Your like sisters to me and Charlie and Oscar are like brothers to us. Its just like a normal family", Tom said.

"Yeah", Jade replied.

Tom smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Nancy's form returned and gave her the holiday slips, the whole class just sat in silence as they waited for the lesson to start. Nico looked at Pandora who was looking at her tattoo's.

"Where'd you get your tattoo's done", Nico asked.

"Know someone", Pandora replied.

"Oh", Nico replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has some too", Pandora replied.

"People see her baby and not her age", Nico replied.

"I'd hate to have a baby at this age", Pandora said.

"I once said I was pregnant to protect Peri", Nico replied.

Unexpectedly Pandora and Nico shared a kiss forgetting they were in the class room. They both looked up to see the whole class watching them including Sally and the new girl called Rhiannon. She has long silky brown hair and big brown eyes. Sally walked to the front of Nancy's class.

"This is Rhiannon Blissett, she's joining your class", Sally said.

Nancy just smiled. She recognized the last name from someone who had used her. Rhiannon took a seat next to Lorna and gave Nancy her trip letter. Sally smiled as Nancy was shocked that Rhiannon had already got her letter signed. Sally went to the back of the room to observe Nancy's teaching skills. She had already welcomed in the new girl and given her a free choice of seating. Nancy wrote the word relationships on the bored and turned back around and walked in front of her shiny wooden desk to talk to her class.

"What is a relationship", Nancy asked.

Alfie and Rhiannon both put their hands in the hair to answer her question. Nancy and Sally were shocked to see Rhiannon was already participating in the lesson. Of course Rhiannon was picked to answer the question due to the fact she was new.

"Rhiannon", Nancy said.

"A relationship is when two or more people bond together. You can have boyfriend and girlfriend relationships, marriage, civil partnerships and family", Rhiannon said.

"Yes", Nancy replied.

She wrote down all of Rhiannon's answers on the bored and then handed out some work sheets for the whole class to fill out about a relationship they had with a boyfriend or girlfriend that had failed. If they had never had a relationship they they just needed to write about a relationship between them and a family member that they sometimes argue with. After twenty minutes Nancy stopped the task.

"Does anyone feel brave enough to share theirs", Nancy asked.

Only one hand went up, it was Chardonnay-Alesha's. Nancy looked around the room but only the naughty school girl had her hand in the air. Nancy just accepted that only Chardonnay-Alesha was brave enough and picked her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy said.

"My failed relationship was with an ex boyfriend which didn't work out. He was a year older than me, I was 12 and he was 13. His name was Philip and I only learnt how to spell his name two months later. We were too different and then I dumped him at laser tag but had to do it twice as he said no the first time", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day everyone brought in everything they had packed to be ready for leaving for the trip. Nancy walked over to her desk and started to take the register by calling out everyone's names and looking up.

"Jade...Nico...Rhiannon...Tom...Pandora...Cathy...Tempest-Harmony...Peri...Carla...Chardonnay-Alesha...Christabella...Tequila...Alfie...Eugenie...Lorna and Shaniqua", Nancy said.

"Everyone pull out the trumpets, I'm here on time", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Bloody hell", Nancy replied shocked.

Nancy double checked the register to see if she had makred Chardonnay-Alesha in on time as she is usually late. Nancy smiled and then looked up and saw Rhiannon had her hand up, she smiled and attended to her student.

"Yes Rhiannon", Nancy asked.

"My dad would like to know what time he should come to parent's evening tonight", Rhiannon asked.

"I've already told Mr Blissett his appointment is at four forty five", Nancy replied.

"Ok", Rhiannon replied.

Sally burst into the room with two new kids. The whole class just stared at them as Nancy spoke to Sally and the new boy and girl. They are called Cyril and Poppy O'Connor. They both took a seat next to each other on the front desk in the left hand corner.

"As you can see we have some new class mates they are called Cyril and Poppy", Nancy said.

"Miss which one is Cyril and which one is Poppy", Tequila asked.

"Oh my days Tequila, talk about a thick McQueen. Squirrel is the boy and Poppy is the girl", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I thought his name was Cyril", Tequila replied.

"That's what I said. His name is Squirrel", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I don't think she can say Cyril", Carla whispered to Tequila.

Nancy got on with the lesson which was history. They were doing about medicine. Nancy gave them all a work sheet and put Rhiannon, Cyril and Poppy in a little catch up group with Alfie to help them catch up with the lesson's that they had missed. Nancy smiled as she watched the little group work together just as she saw Chardonnay-Alesha's hand go up. Nancy sighed and answered her.

"Yes Chardonnay-Alesha"

"Miss can I go to the toilet", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Can you wait for ten minutes", Nancy asked.

"No, I feel as if I may wet myself", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Fine, you can go", Nancy replied.

The whole class watch Chardonnay-Alesha leave as Cyril and Poppy just looked shocked at how much information she had just shared and that she had spoke back to the teacher. Nancy could see the shock in their faces as the whole class just got on with their work. She smiled as she walked over.

"Is she usually like that", Cyril asked.

"Yeah, but we love her for it", Alfie replied.

"She's a little rude", Poppy said.

"More funny", Alfie replied.

"A few things you need to know. That was Chardonnay-Alesha and she makes my job more worth it", Nancy replied.

"Our older sister and brother used to come here", Cyril said.

"Oh who are they" Nancy asked.

"Sinead and Finn O'Connor", Cyril replied.

Nancy didn't know whether to smile or cry about this. They were both terrible students. One of them was a bully and bullied Esther and the other one raped John Paul and had attempted to rape her. Nancy quickly looked at their paper work and they were both good and quiet kids which in a way had comforted Nancy as she worried like anything when she found out that they were related to Sinead and Finn. Nancy let her class go for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

The coach arrived for the trip and everyone got on. Nancy had John Paul and Louis coming with her as well. Everyone put their seat belts on and the coach started going. Everyone was excited to go but unfortunately Rhiannon, Cyril and Poppy couldn't come. Chardonnay-Alesha started hiccupping which Tom just looked at her as he was sat next to her.

"Do you have hiccups", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

For five minutes Chardonnay-Alesha sat there hiccupping which made squeaky noises. When she eventually stopped Tom took a selfie with her and sent it to Jack so he could see he was on a safe journey. Chardonnay-Alesha started to cry as Tom tried to comfort her.

"Hey, its ok", Tom said.

Tom put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Peri and Nico were sat opposite them at the back of the coach and were worried about their friend. Peri looked at Nico who decided to get Nancy.

"Miss", Nico shouted down the coach.

"Yes", Nancy yelled back.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is crying", Nico replied raising her voice.

The whole class turned their heads as Nancy got up and walked to the back of the coach where Chardonnay-Alesha is sitting while John Paul sorted the rest of the class out and Louis just sat there.

"Ok theirs nothing to see", John Paul said.

The class all turned back around and Nancy was holding on to the seat that Shaniqua was sitting in next to Cathy for balance while she spoke to Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom looked worried about her as he comforted her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy said.

"I miss Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha said crying.

"I'm sure Heathcliff is taking good care of her", Nancy replied.

"I made a whole album of pictures of Steph so I wouldn't feel as if I was without her", Tom said.

"I do have some pictures of Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha stopped crying and looked through her pictures of Tallulah. Tom smiled as he saw the picture of Tallulah and Minnie playing at a mother and toddler group. Minnie had a huge smile on her face as she sat next to Tallulah.

"That's sweet", Tom said.

"She loves her", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She looked up as Tom realised she had mascara all under her eyes and he wiped it away for her. Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at each other and then listened to some music though Tom's earphones.


	10. Chapter 10

Nancy, John Paul and Louis all sat their as the coach was completely silent, Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't being hilarious and no one was talking to anyone. Nancy turned around which caused her silky mousey brown hair hitting John Paul in the face, she spoke up as the silence on the bus was killing her with boredom.

"Why don't we sing a song", Nancy said.

"How pleasant, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance  
To get a better peep  
At the plants  
And creatures of the deep  
We glide  
Far below the rolling tide  
Serene  
Through the bubbly blue and green  
It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea  
What if the octopus  
The flounder and the cod  
Think we're rather odd  
It's fun to promenade  
Bobbing along  
Sing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea  
Look  
It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance  
To get a better peep  
At the plants  
And creatures of the deep  
It's grand  
When you're dancing on the sand  
Each glance  
Bubbles over with romance  
It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along through the water  
Where we get along swimmingly  
Far from the frenzy  
Of the frantic world above  
Two beneath the blue  
Could even fall in love  
Bobbing along  
Singing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea  
Bobbing along  
Singing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny  
Shimmering shiny  
Beautiful briny", The whole class sung which Chardonnay-Alesha started.

Nancy smiled as Louis took out his ear plugs and John Paul just laughed. The kids all started talking to each other again. Nancy looked at Louis who was slowly falling asleep she laughed at him as John Paul then started giggling at Nancy.

 **The song is Bobbing along the beautiful briny sea from Bedknobs and Broomsticks**


	11. Chapter 11

The coach stopped at a shopping centre so everyone could get something to eat. Tom, Peri, Nico, Jade, Alfie, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella had all gone to burger king and sat on a big round table while Alfie and Tom ordered.

"Right lets go through what they want", Alfie said.

"Peri wants a cheese burger, Nico wants a whooper burger, Jade wants a chicken royle, Chardonnay-Alesha wants an extra large double bacon cheese burger and Carla and Christabella both want chicken nuggets", Tom said as Alfie wrote it down.

They ordered the food and had to wait a while due to the fact their was quite a lot to order. They eventually got the order on two red trays which the boys brought back over and handed out the food.

"Wow Chardonnay-Alesha that's a big burger", Peri said shocked.

"And I'm a fat hungry person so magically this burger will get smaller and smaller until it disappears", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Everyone started laughing. After burger king they looked around a few shops but Chardonnay-Alesha just sat on a bench, Alfie joined her and started talking to her.

"You ok", Alfie asked.

"Yeah, I just miss my little girl", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm sure she's missing her mummy too", Alfie replied.

"I miss those big brown eyes and her black curly hair, well the little bit of hair she has", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm sure Steph misses her daddy and Talia misses her mummy too", Alfie replied.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Believe it or not but I miss Ellie", Alfie replied.

Alfie smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha just as Nancy walked past as she was going to Starbucks to go and by herself a hot chocolate. She stopped to make sure that Alfie and Chardonnay-Alesha were ok first.

"You two ok"

"Yeah, were fine", Alfie replied.

"Good", Nancy replied.

Nancy walked off and Jade came out of the shop and sat with them. The time quickly went by and everyone returned to the coach. Nancy, Louis and John Paul counted everyone three times and took a register. Everyone was their and the coach drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

As the coach drove away Tom smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha who was doing her lipstick. The coach trip was beginning to get boring and Nancy couldn't take the boringness anymore, she was falling asleep due to how bored she was. She turned around and spoke up.

"I never thought I'd say this but Chardonnay-Alesha make us all laugh", Nancy said.

"Today on the big brother coach. Mrs Osborne is so bored she's resorted to telling the naughtiest school girl to cheer her up. Meanwhile the whole coach wonder why Shaniqua still hasn't found a way to dress herself, which is why she looks like a prostitute. Mr McQueen is reading the book just he has no interest in it what so ever. Mr Loveday is wondering why he agreed to come on the school trip when he could be having some fun at home", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I do not look like a prostitute", Shaniqua replied.

"Yeah you do, the whole school can see your bra and your knickers in that skirt", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha do some of your stand up routines", John Paul replied.

"Now that's a little hard, I'm sitting down on a coach", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The whole coach including the driver started to laugh. The whole class just turned to look at Chardonnay-Alesha to wait for the next hilarious thing she was going to come out with. She smiled at her class mates and started her act.

"I was at Disneyland with my family and due to Crystal we managed to get fast lane passes for all the rides and could get to the front of all the queues. My younger sister Courtney looks up at Crystal and says Crystal we are so lucky your autistic. You can't take that girl anywhere", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The class started laughing as Chardonnay-Alesha went on to her next joke.

"My granddad bless his soul once really annoyed be and he called me the chav of the century. Me being me looked at him and said well at least people don't look at me and think why has that girl got an egg for a head, crack on", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The class started laughing.

"Peter Andre...don't get me wrong I love the guy but his only had one hit which is mysterious girl. Imagine if he made a perfume and named it mysteries. Like I'd by the perfume and Peri would be like ew whats that smell and I'd just say its mysterious. See it just wouldn't work", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Class laughs.

"I was with my granddad and we were doing some magic painting and he realised it was a lady on his painting. He put some more water on his brush and then realised she had clothes on. His response was excellent. She's got clothes on. He said that so shocked so my nan asks well what did you expect, he said naked would have been nice", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Class laughs.

"I was in science at my old school and we were doing an experiment. I had the tongs and were carefully burning the metal inside the tiny tin bowl. All of a sudden I had dropped the tin bowl into the boiling water. The teacher came over took it out and asked me what I thought of my experiment which was burnt. I replied well done", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Class laughs.

"I was at home sleeping when all of a sudden I herd a noise. I picked up the first thing I could find which was a saucepan and went down downstairs. I hid behind the sofa and all of a sudden a torch shone across me. I got up and started waving the saucepan around. One of the men he turns on the light and asks what I'm doing. I said I was practicing for my tennis tournament with a saucepan. The guy then showed me how to hold the racket properly. He soon left and I was still standing there playing invisible tennis", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Class laughs.

"You have been watching well listening to Chardonnay-Alesha Mercedes Angel McQueen, goodbye", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The whole coach started clapping.


	13. Chapter 13

As they got to the middle of no where the coach broke down. Nancy looked at John Paul and Louis as the driver tried to start up the coach again. Everyone but the driver got off as they waited for the coach to start up again. All the kids looked scared as John Paul, Louis and Nancy tried to calm them all down.

"What if we are stuck here", Cathy said.

"We won't be", Louis replied.

"How do you know that", Peri asked.

"I just do", Louis replied.

The driver got off the bus and went round to check the engine which looked fine to him. He walked round to look at the coach and then looked and realised he had run out of petrol. He walked over to Nancy and John Paul and Louis also went over so they could find out what was wrong with the coach. Nancy looked at John Paul and Louis before the driver spoke up.

"I've ran out of petrol", The driver said.

"What are you going to do about it", Louis asked.

"I don't know", The driver replied.

"Well think of something. Their are fifteen scared children standing there", John Paul said.

The driver thought for a moment as John Paul checked on everyone. Shaniqua was shivering so John Paul gave her his jacket to put on. All of a sudden the driver came up with an idea and went back into the coach and got his phone and went to find signal in the bushes. All of a sudden they heard an explosion and saw a load of smoke emerge. John Paul wanted to go and check it out and Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico went with him.

"We aren't letting you go on your own", Nico replied.

The three of them walked until they found what had happened. John Paul called an ambulance while Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico were in shock. Everyone looked lifeless. Chardonnay-Alesha tried to open some car doors but couldn't open any. Nico went over to her as she was just starring at the lifeless baby boy in the car. He had black curly hair just like Tallulah and big brown eyes.

"He looks like Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"But his not, your baby is safe", Nico replied.

All of a sudden they heard the cries of a baby and they rushed over to the car where they found Zack, Heathcliff, Emily, Kate and Tallulah. Chardonnay-Alesha used all of her strength to take her crying baby out of the car. John Paul ran over when he realized what had happened. Nico didn't know how to react.

"Should I go and get Louis", Nico asked.

"I'll call him", John Paul replied.

John Paul managed to open Kate's door and realize she was unharmed and looking at Emily. John Paul reached in and took Kate out of her set just as the ambulance and Louis arrived. Louis looked in the car and saw his son and just froze. Chardonnay-Alesha was watching the paramedic's work on her boyfriend and then watched them rush away with him. Nico came and sat next to her as a paramedic took her baby away from her. She burst into tears as Nico comforted her school friend. Louis saw Simone suddenly appear to be with her son. Zack woke up coughing inside the car.

"Zack", Emily said.

"Emily are you hurt", Zack asked.

"My arm hurts", Emily replied.

"W-w-w-where's Heathcliff, Kate and Tallulah", Zack asked.

"The paramedic's took them, Heathcliff would talk to me", Emily replied.

All of a sudden Zack realised how dangourous this crash was, everyone in the other cars were in body bags and there was a man in the road. Zack turned to look at his younger cousin who was sitting in the middle seat.

"Heathcliff had taken his seat belt off", Emily said.

"I know", Zack replied.

Simone walked over to Louis as she had to go into hospital with Tallulah and Kate for them both to be checked over. Tallulah had a grazed head and Kate seemed fine. The paramedic's went over to the car Zack was in and Leela managed to get his car door open for the paramedics.

"You have to treat Emily first", Zack said.

The paramedic smiled and he went to the back of the car where he found Emily. He helped Emily out of the car and showed her where to go and then attended Zack. They were all taken to hospital. John Paul walked over to a tearful Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Its ok sweetheart", John Paul said hugging his niece.


	14. Chapter 14

John Paul and Nico walked a tearful Chardonnay-Alesha back as Carla, Christabella and Tequila walked over to her. Cathy waited for Louis to arrive back so she could ask him what had happened. Louis came over shocked and Cathy walked over to him.

"What happened", Cathy asked.

Louis took Cathy somewhere more private to tell her what had just happened to her family. They went to a field where Cathy started to worry about what Louis was about to tell her.

"There was an accident. Zack, Heathcliff, Emily, Kate and Tallulah were involved", Louis said.

"Is Heathcliff, Emily and Kate ok", Cathy asked close to tears.

"Kate didn't appear to be injured. Emily has minor injuries and Heathcliff is unresponsive", Louis replied.

"And Zack and Tallulah", Cathy asked.

"They are injured but only minor injuries", Louis replied.

A tear fell out of Cathy's brown eye and slid down her soft face, Louis hugged his niece and then took her back to her class. Lorna hugged her as Nancy wondered what they were meant to do next. John Paul looked at Louis who had sat down on the floor.

"You ok mate", John Paul asked.

"My son could had been killed just now, we've only just got Lisa back", Louis replied.

"Focus on the good stuff, Zack is alive", John Paul replied.

"So is Tallulah", Louis replied.

"Yeah she is", John Paul replied.

"And Kate, Emily and Heathcliff", John Paul replied.

"Heathcliff might be dying", Louis replied.

John Paul didn't know what to say, he hugged Louis and helped him up as they all went back into the coach. Nancy looked at everyone as she had to deliver the ba news to them.

"We are stuck on this coach for a few days", Nancy said.

"What are we going to eat", Jade asked.

"I don't know", Nancy replied.

The whole class just looked at each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chardonnay-Alesha's phone had no signal and she was worrying about Heathcliff and Tallulah. Tom was trying to cheer her up but whatever he said didn't work and she was just becoming more stressed.

"It's not that bad", Tom said.

"How would you feel if that Steph hey", Chardonnay-Alesha said in an outburst.

She broke down into tears some more as Tom hugged her, Nico and Peri both looked over at her both unsure what to do. Nico looked at Peri and then sighed. Their friend was in bits.

"I'm sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha said through her tears.

"What for", Tom asked.

"The outburst", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It's ok, your upset", Tom replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha fell asleep on Tom as he smiled. Nancy and John Paul looked at each other wondering what to do next.


	16. Chapter 16

A little later Nancy decided to teach a lesson to the class. John Paul and Louis were against the idea but of course Nancy was going to get her way. She started her class about survival skills.

"Right Miss, before you start can Chardonnay-Alesha teach the lesson", Nico asked.

"No Nico she can't", Nancy replied.

"Well now this is boring", Peri whispered.

Louis and John Paul were sat at the front of the coach just listening to Nancy's survival skills wondering why they even stayed there and didn't go looking for help or go looking for a pub. Nancy started her topic.

"I'm admitted to hospital what's the first thing I do", Nancy asked.

"Not to get killed by the glove handed killer", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"No, well yeah that is true not to get murdered by the glove handed killer but that wasn't quite what I was looking for", Nancy replied.

Nancy looked around the class and then Jade raised her hand. Nancy smiled and asked Jade what she thought happens as soon as you are admitted to hospital.

"Jade"

"You sign in", Jade said.

"Yeah that is correct", Nancy replied.

Nancy then used a different example about how you can communicate non verbally the class had given some good answers such as eye contact, facial expressions, gestures, hand gestures and posture. Shaniqua then had an idea.

"Miming", Shaniqua said.

"Yeah because your going to find out what's wrong with you with a game of sharads. Medical issue, three words...not gonna work", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy started to laugh a little as John Paul, Louis and Shaniqua just looked at Nancy who was in stitches. Carla and Christabella turned to look at their sister while the rest of the class just watched in shock. After she had stopped laughing Nancy continued with the lesson as Shaniqua walked away and sat behind John Paul and Louis feeling embarrassed. Nancy finished her class and everyone went back to being bored.


	17. Chapter 17

"Right, bed time", Nancy called.

"Miss do you know how unhygienic it is to sleep in your school uniform", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Well if you want to get changed in front of all these people you can", Nancy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha took off her blazer and her tights and sat down. She got the blanket out of her case which her younger sister Crystal packed for her for a just in case. Carla and Christabella did the same. Everyone turned and looked at them as the rest of the class didn't have blankets. John Paul looked in his case to find Crystal had given him one too.

"Miss that's not fair", Peri said.

"I can't help the fact that the McQueen's but Tequila have blankets", Nancy replied.

"Mr McQueen could had told us we needed some", Pandora said.

"Like I said we can't help the fact they have blankets", Nancy replied.

"You should have a autistic sister at least that way you know you've got what you need", Christabella replied.

"Staff meeting, Mr Loveday and Mr McQueen off the coach and you lot in your seats", Nancy replied.

As John Paul and Louis got off the coach Nancy made sure everyone had returned to their seats. She got off the coach and shut the door to keep everyone inside warm. Tom, Peri, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha realised that in a crisis the back seats weren't cool as the seats in front all went back like mini beds.

"Tom I'd like to make something clear. We are sleeping next to each other and not together, that's all it will be nothing else. Am I clear", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

"Now would you like to share the blanket", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah please", Tom replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha covered Tom with her blanket as well as herself and smiled at him. It was like all of a sudden her mothering instinct had come over her like Tom was Tallulah even though Tom is older than herself. They went to go to sleep but were woken up by Carla.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love...", Carla sung before getting interrupted.

"No we are stuck on a coach so shut up and go to sleep", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom giggled a little and fell asleep Nancy, John Paul and Louis got back on and smiled at how peaceful everyone looked asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Once everyone was asleep Chardonnay-Alesha couldn't sleep. She carefully crawled under Tom and went over to Nancy who woke up and jumped with Chardonnay-Alesha standing in front of her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha I was asleep", Nancy said.

"But your awake now", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yes", Nancy replied.

"I'm scared", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Do you want to talk about it", Nancy asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha nodded and they went outside with her blanket that she had carefully got from Tom who was still asleep. They sat behind the coach where nobody could see them by the forest and started talking.

"What are you worried about? Is it Heathcliff", Nancy asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"He'll get better", Nancy replied.

"How do you know that, he looked lifeless when I saw him", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Sometimes people do", Nancy answered.

Chardonnay-Alesha burst into tears as Nancy hugged her comforting the school girl who was still upset about what she had witnessed yesterday afternoon. Nancy was starting to tear up herself while comforting her. She started to think of what if it was Darren driving the car and not Zack and Charlie and Oscar were involved and not Zack, Heathcliff, Emily, Tallulah and Kate.

"When my sister died it was the most heartbreaking moment of my life. Becca was my inspiration", Nancy said.

"I didn't know you had a sister", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"She was stabbed in prison", Nancy replied.

"That's horrible, I'd hate Carla, Christabella, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn growing up without me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Charlie is my nephew sometimes I just think I was lucky to be there to take him in", Nancy replied.

"If anything happened to me...or Heathcliff I'd like one of my sister to take Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy smiled at her as she wiped her eyes and then looked at Chardonnay-Alesha who was holding a packet of tissues for Nancy to take one for her eyes. Nancy kind of giggled at this.

"Is there anything Crystal hasn't packed for you", Nancy asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nancy took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it and then smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha who was looking at the stars. Nancy looked up as well and watched as they sparkled in the sky. Nancy turned to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"They say the stars that sparkle the most are a loved one, do you believe that", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I've never really thought about it", Nancy replied.

"Do you think Dylan is looking down on us keeping us all safe", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah I do", Nancy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha gave a half smile but she looked down which didn't do unnoticed by Nancy, she looked at the school girl and wanted to know what was wrong. Nancy spoke up hoping Chardonnay-Alesha would tell her.

"Think Heathcliff's mum and dad are looking down on him", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Of course they are", Nancy replied.

"His dad Charles died before Kate was born and with his mum Gabrielle that was my fault", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm sure it wasn't", Nancy replied.

"She saved me and my daughter, she pushed Tallulah so fast that onlookers where shocked but a ten year old boy caught her pram and she pushed me out of the way, she got hit by the car and it exploded. It should had been me not Gabrielle", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She started to cry again as Nancy hugged her again and tried her best to comfort her. She was trying to get over the shock of what a remarkable woman Gabrielle must have been to had been determined to take her own life if it meant Tallulah could have her mum still even if it meant leaving her own baby without a mum. Nancy looked down at Chardonnay-Alesha who wiped her eyes.

"Do you miss Charlie and Oscar", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah I do", Nancy replied.

"Think uncle John Paul misses Matthew", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Probably", Nancy replied.

"I miss Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm sure Louis misses Lisa and Zack and Christabella misses Talia and that Tom misses Steph", Nancy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha thought for a while. Charlie, Oscar, Matthew, Sonia, Zack, Tallulah, Talia and Steph probably missed their parent's as well. Although Charlie and Oscar had Darren, Sonia and Zack had Simone and Steph had Jack but who was currently looking after Matthew, Tallulah and Talia since Matthew doesn't have a mum as he was a surrogate baby. Tallulah's dad is fighting for his life and Talia is Pete Buchannan's daughter after Pete slept with Christabella.

"Miss can I tell you a secret", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want", Nancy replied.

"Tallulah wasn't my first born child, before Tallulah I had a son, I named him Ian. I was twelve when I got pregnant with him and just turned thirteen when he was born. He was born perfectly, perfectly in my eyes. He had heart problems and they couldn't find a donor due to him having a rare blood type. All of a sudden I was turning off my son's life support. I was thirteen years old, that was honestly the hardest thing I ever had to do. I remember after turning it off I just stared at my son shaking my head with tears streaming down my face. The only thought I had was that can't be my baby. Do you think if Heathcliff slips away and gains his angel wings he'll look after Ian even though Ian wasn't his son", Chardonnay-Alesha asked crying.

"Yeah", Nancy replied in shock.

They both got back on to the coach and Nancy was still in shock over what Chardonnay-Alesha had just told her. Chardonnay-Alesha fell straight to sleep next to Tom whereas Nancy was too busy thinking about what Chardonnay-Alesha had just told her.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Nancy decided that the class should have a sex education lesson. Everyone just turned to look at each other when she mentioned it looking confused. Alfie looked at Jade as Tom felt it was because him and Peri had Steph young.

"Isn't it a little weird to have a sex education lesson on a coach", Nico asked.

"No", Nancy replied.

"It is a little", Shaniqua said.

"We're meant to be on holiday", Peri said.

Nancy spoke up again after everyone had finally stopped complaining, they didn't know what was happening and the class had just started assuming what was going to happen. Everyone listened to Nancy waiting for her to speak.

"I'm not taking the lesson, Chardonnay-Alesha is", Nancy replied.

Everyone just looked at each other as she walked to the front of the coach. Chardonnay-Alesha took a deep breath and waited for everyone to be silent so she could speak.

"This is the story of what happened to me when I was thirteen years old. I fell pregnant and at twenty weeks found out I was expecting a little boy, I couldn't had been more excited. The pregnancy was healthy and then all of a sudden I went into labour at thirty two weeks. I named my baby Ian, he needed a heart transplant just nobody could help him. I was left to turn his life support off and watch him slip away, it was the worst day of my life, watching my little boy slowly die. I was just a little girl, I shouldn't had even been thinking about having sex let alone turning off my son's life support. Then when I turned fourteen I discovered I was expecting again, this time my little girl Tallulah. I nearly aborted her, I felt as if I was replacing Ian. My mind was all over the place. It was my younger sister Chanel who stopped me, she was only eleven at the time. If I'm gonna say one thing its this, Tom and Christabella this doesn't really include you and Peri I think you've learnt this lesson, don't have sex young as you never know what's going to happen. Ian was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time and then he suddenly gained his angel wings. I don't want anyone to experience what I did", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She burst into tears as everyone was in shock. Nico walked over and hugged her as Carla and Christabella looked at each other. Peri walked over to Tom and took him to two of the spare seats on the coach. Tom didn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted to talk to him.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's story was upsetting", Peri said.

"Yeah it was", Tom replied.

"It made me realise life's too short, I want to try again with you and Steph, Chardonnay-Alesha really taught me something today", Peri replied.

"What if you run away again, its not fair on Steph", Tom replied.

"I can't promise I won't get scared again but I really want to try", Peri replied.

"Ok one chance", Tom replied.

"Thank you", Peri replied.

Peri kissed Tom on the cheek as John Paul was sitting in shock after what he had just heard from his niece. He couldn't believe she had lost a baby, he was still getting over the loss of Gabriel and now Ian. Nancy walked over to John Paul.

"How does someone that young cope with something like that", John Paul asked in shock.

"She's the strongest little girl I've ever seen", Nancy replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Another coach came along with a driver called Monty. Everyone got on to the new coach and took a seat. Nancy, John Paul and Louis were relived that someone was finally going to take them home. The whole journey was silent. The coach eventually arrived home and parent's were waiting for their kids. Tom ran off the coach to his daughter. Peri walked over.

"Pick her up", Tom said.

Peri picked up her daughter and smiled at Tom. They shared a kiss and went for a walk.

 **The end**


End file.
